Kagome's Pimple
by BONZAI14
Summary: Sequel to Kagome Pimple, extremelly funny! HA HA HA! Review. Da-Pope72
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's Pimple Part 2

In Kagome's Pimple part 1, Kagome awoke in the morning with Inuyasha staring at her. With that she asks him what does he want and he pokes her in the face. Now if you're wondering why he does this read Kagome's Pimple part 1. Now to continue with part two…

"No way I'm I going to buy this. Why would she need those," says Inuyasha. Then Miroku pauses for a moment and then his "light bulb" lights up.

"I think it something they call a period. It happens to a woman when they turn a certain age and continues once every four weeks." Then with disguise Inuyasha answers Miroku with a smart comment "If I wanted to know that I could have just snuck into health class with the fifth grade girls. Then my mind wouldn't be filled with these disturbing things that you have introduced to me. Good Day Miroku my fine sir. (British moment)

A few hours later after returning from shopping Inuyasha and Miroku are walking along then they spy a flower in the bushes.

"Let's pick that flower for me lady Kagome. This flower which represents her beauty will surely lift her spirits," says Miroku. Then Inuyasha interrupts Miroku's moment of love and smacks him over the head.

"Get over yourself Miroku, you can't calm Kagome down with just a flower. It takes more than that it takes brute force. You would have to collected thousands upon thousands of flowers to appease Kagome and her hate over that pimple on her face."

Three hours later. Sango and Kagome are around back when Inuyasha and Miroku return.

"Sango, Kagome where are you? We're back from shopping. Anyone there?" Then Shippo came out from the back. Then he looked back behind him in fear. Inuyasha then asks, "What's wrong Shippo? Is Kagome all right?" Then Shippo pauses and answers.

"You remember that thing on Kagome's face? Well now it got bigger. She tried to pop it and… ummm." Then Miroku yells, "It worked didn't it!!! Oh my sweet Kagome she is back to her normal beautiful self." Then he runs behind the tent and there is a girlish scream. Then Inuyasha rushes back behind the tent, "Get off of her Miroku. Kagome will never be yours. WHAT?!" It was Miroku screaming, "NOOOOOOO!!!! What has happened to me lady Kagome?"

Inuyasha see what Miroku means. Instead of the pimple disappearing it grew. It was now the size of a baseball. Then Inuyasha says to Kagome in a stunned voice, "What is that thing? It not the pimple I hope. No, it can't be… someone hit you in the face right? RIGHT?!" Then Kagome speaks for the first time.

"No, Inuyasha I DIDN'T get hit in the face. I tried to squeeze the pimple and it got bigger and bigger and BIGGER!!! WHY ME?! Why now? My life is ruined." Then Inuyasha walks away into the woods.

To Be Continued…

Da-Pope72

Kagome's Pimple part 3 coming soon to a theater near you.


	2. Stridex

Kagome's Pimple: Chapter 3

Inuyasha stared into space blankly as he walked through the woods. Then as he walked he ran into a young human boy. He was lying on the ground face down. Then he began to move. Inuyasha made a remark to attract the boy's attention.

"Hey kid are you okay? If so then get your face out of the ground." Then the small child's body began to move up and down towards the middle of his body. Inuyasha made another remark.

"Hello! Earth to stupid kid, are you okay?" but the boy continued to move up and down and this time he was making a loud pig like grunt.

"Oh baby…" were the boy's first words. Then Inuyasha was astonished at what he realized the boy had been doing.

"Were, were, were you just humping the ground? You… you sick little freak. I should slice that thing off before you do some real harm with that play thing of yours." Then the boy flipped over and was standing in the blink of an eye. Then a sudden bright light blinded Inuyasha.

"Where the hell is that bright light coming form?" Then Inuyasha was able to open his eyes to find the source of this heavenly light. The boy's face was glowing and his skin was silky smooth. Then from his face down he had ashy elbows, ratty clothes, and over grown toenails at least a meter long.

"Oh hello there. My name is Stridex. I'm fourteen I live in a village to the east. I love to snow board in and blah… blah… blah… blah… blah." The conversation that Stridex had started continued for hours and hours till finally Inuyasha exploded.

"Hold one darn second! How the hell is your face so shiny and clean, and why were you humping the ground ! Explain these things to me before I kill you human!"

"Oh you mean this?" then Stridex pulled up a chunk of wet moss. And put it on Inuyasha's face. "It's the moss in this forest. At this moment you are traveling through the Herbal Essences Forest of face care products. You see I get these things call pimples…" then Inuyasha interrupted.

"Did you say pimples? If you get pimples how come your face is so clean. No puffiness or redness." Stridex answered, "It's the moss. It can clean your pores. Oh yeah and about me humping the ground, it takes two hours for the moss to work and I get bored so…" Inuyasha then thought of an idea. I should have sex with Kagome. Then the smart idea came to him.

"Hey Stridex get me as much moss as you can and follow me."

"Ok."

About an hour later after gathering and transporting all the moss, Inuyasha arrived back at camp.

"I'm back. Did you guys miss…" before Inuyasha finished his sentence Kagome smothered him with kisses. Then Inuyasha fell over as he fainted.

The final chapter next time.

DaPope72


End file.
